User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Which one is the worst offender? (ripoffs)
Two possible ripoffs come. Which one is the worst? Deletd's FAC Deletd's FAC atleast tries to be creative by using elements which kinda don't ripoff my classes. The biggest problem, however, is the weakness chart; it's TWOW logic. That's right, TWOW logic. So you're gonna see Boost > Boost just because of PPCS jumping down to get his boost back or even a "(insert number)-time Zombie" logic. The enemies are uncreative as they ripoff some of my characters and just have one specific thing; they are asking to die right here and now. Starting on ADFAC, it stops having the "no worlds" rule. Random Adventures Random Adventures gets everything wrong and clearly shows how uncreative TSRITW is. Rule 4 has "no weirdness" in it, because "no kid likes weirdness". Rule 15 has to be PERFECT GRAMMAR. The elements are uncreative, as they clearly ripoff 1-20 classes. To explain better... #Basic = Primary. #Pyro = Torch. #Sunny = Solar. #Green = Amazon. #Spherical = Strike. #King = Guard. #Moon = Lunar. #Stealthy = Ninja. #Water = Scuba. #Lightning = Energy. #Block = Retro. #Smarty = Logic. #Rocky = Granite. #Windy = Jet. #Life = Healer. #Polar = Cryo. #Music = Tune. #Poison = Toxic. #Magic = Arcane. #Undead = Spirit. The only good ones are Pyro and Polar. Or maybe NONE. And basically, SOME elements use the old names for the classes; Sunny, Green, Stealthy, and Windy to be exact. The lamest changes are basically: King, Water, (kinda) Lightning (reason why I say kinda is because flashy is confusing), Life, (probably) Music, Poison, and Magic. The enemies are next. Two trends are going on. It makes me slap my face, because: 1. The four enemies, which are supporters of Cuarto accordingly, and 2. Six is a robot wave name trend. But Mr. Yokai, you made Nine is a Fairy! Well, that's not a trend. In fact, this trend started when I named the character Thiervu stole from Jack. Offtopic, but I should've named him something else. I think this comic is trying hard to be better than SSLW. And I can prove it. *First off it has enemies with stats and movesets, having a "do _ damage" system, which is clearly what I didn't expect. Instead the enemies deal out damage depending on their ATK stat. *Second off the Slime (or the Jello ripoff!) is like the Jello (in fact it IS the Jello but with a face) but like in Terraria's Expert Mode, gains a new attack of slobbering on you. Spiky Merverts are able to give out an attack buff, even if Support mainly does it. But their's no support element in Random Adventure. Check out the enemies and waves page for more info. *Third off after Battle told him three reasons why he shouldn't be called Comma Chameleon (Sting Chameleon may be a better name for Battle if TBH if he was forced to be called a chameleon.) he said "join this". Yeah, I do that two, so it may be unreasonable, but didn't say "please join". Battle's possible reply: "your not my boss". In fact, Battlepedia Randomia is Battlepedia Levelworldia but ripped off. The plot, on the other hand, says this: "After SSLW (original) ended, many of the unused enemies and fighters are sent to the Scrapyard, which is located somewhere in Planet Loser. During that time, it effected another planet called Randomia. Monsters and creatures EVERYWHERE, all controlled by the evil El Fantasma de la Pregunta Cuatro! Who will survive this dreadful... thing?" Okay, yeah. None of the enemies are unused. In fact I never planned a lightning bolt enemy. So, unused is NOT TRUE!!! 'cause before, the first enemy was NEVER a Jello! IN FACT, THE JELLO WAS NEVER PLANNED BEFORE THE SSLW REDUX. In Contrast I like DFAC better than RA. BONUS: Puyo Puyo Day Request/Progress on Second Character Sheet/World 1 MY REQUEST IS GOING TO BE A 3D PUYO PUYO GAME IN WESTERN REGIONS! It's going to have a new boy character as a main character, and even a purple ghost who's Yu's bigger sister. Yu's bigger sister loves Oshare, and agrees with Oshare that Yu and Rei's "white sheets" are "uncool". I MIGHT ASWELL EVEN REQUEST MORE CHARACTERS FOR THAT GAME! Second Character Sheet? THE REMAINING CHARACTERS ARE: *Not Yu & Rei: A Greeny and a Hider who fail to try and impersonate Yu & Rei. *Yu & Rei: Please see their wiki page. *Grawba: Or Mime Gobba/Kraw Mix. *Sig: Please see their wiki page. Now World 1, which is going by faster than I expected. I can say that Wave 8, 9, and 12 will feature new enemies. We're almost to the HQ! Keep up the GOOD WORK! Category:Blog posts